You're the only one I'm dreaming of
by Brilliantim
Summary: CrissColfer! Darren and Chris come home with their children after a long night at a movie premier. Sweet and fluffy and some smut as well. I hope you like this silly little one-shot. The title is a bit weird but never mind, I hate making those up!


**Author's Note; Yeah. So, this is my first time ****ever writing CrissColfer. It all began when me, Crystal and Nicole had this awesome little discussion on facebook and I was gonna write a drabble about them having kids, and then this thing was created all of a sudden. I personally think it's weird, but I hope you guys will like it. It is also my first time ever writing sex, so it might not be that good… Hopefully it's okay though. It's not rough or anything, I wanted this to be real fluffy and tender. I also wanna apologize if there are typos, if the math is wrong or the tempus changes. I wrote this very late!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it. (even though it's weird!)**

**I love you!**

**. . . . .**

**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**

It was rather late as their limo pulled up at the driveway. It had been a long night, the premiere of Chris latest movie starting quite late, so it was no wonder that it was already dark outside when they got home. Darren smiled down at the little girl sitting next to him, leaning into his side and rubbing her bright blue eyes sleepily. Chris laughed at them fondly from where he was sitting opposite them, a little boy sitting next to him playing his game boy, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Come on Ryleigh, we've gotta get out now!" Darren said to the girl as he unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I'm tired daddy" she whimpered and nuzzled her nose into Darren's side, and he stroked her cheek fondly.

"I know darling, but we have to get out of the car so that we can put you to bed." He said calmly, smiling up at Chris who was unbuckling the boy's seatbelt.

"Dad, you made me lose!" he snapped at Chris who had accidently nudged the game boy with his arm. "I was fighting a Rapidash!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ev!" Chris apologized though his teeth as he tried to keep from laughing. "But we've really got to leave the limo before the driver goes nuts!"

Everett gave him an accusing look as he saved the game and put it away in his small Star Wars backpack. Chris opened the door and got out, and then lifted the boy out. Darren followed with a bit of trouble, the girl tight in his arms as he carried her. Chris got over to the driver's window and talked for a minute before waving him off, reaching his hand out to the small boy.

"Daddy my eyes hurt!" the little girl in Darren's arm said, "I wanna sleep."

"You can go to sleep baby, you don't have to brush your teeth tonight." Darren assured her. Her small arms around his neck held on tighter for a while before he felt her relax and fall asleep. He leaned down and kissed the cheek of his daughter and then glanced over at Chris who was walking silently beside him, holding Everett's hand. His heart swelled at the sight of his husband holding the hand of their four year old son. He could never get used to this feeling; the feeling of being so complete that is was physically painful. He had a family, an adorable family. Not just that though, he had a family with Chris. Darren Colfer might be the happiest man on the planet. They had settled for Colfer, thinking that neither Chris Criss or Chris Colfer-Criss sounded sane, and Darren loved it. He loved everything about his husband and he loved having his last name as proof that he was his. Because he was, and he had been for ten solid years now.

**. . . . .**

They reached the front door and Chris looked at Darren questioningly. Darren stared back, wondering why Chris didn't just open the door since he couldn't, Ryleigh fast asleep in his arms. Chris rolled his eyes at him.

"Where's your key Darren? You know I didn't bring mine…" Darren couldn't help but blush a little as he remembered Chris telling him before they left that he wouldn't bring his key, and that he had put his… in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Uhm… back pocket." He grunted, wondering why he felt like an embarrassed teenager all of a sudden and Chris laughed out loud. "Shh, you'll wake Ry!"

"Pleeease dads can you hurry, my legs are tired!" Everett complained all of a sudden and snapped both Darren and Chris back to reality. Chris stroked the black curls of his son, before turning to smirk at Darren. He slowly, teasingly, brought his hand to the back pocket of his husband's jeans, squeezing a little as he fished the keys out, making Darren shiver slightly.

"I hate you" he muttered, so low that the little boy wouldn't hear it and Chris stifled his giggle by kissing Darren on the cheek before hastily turning towards the door and unlocking it. When they were all inside, Chris closed the door behind them and turned to their boy.

"Come on Ev, let go to your room an tuck you into bed" he reached his hand out to the boy again, but he didn't take it. Instead he looked at his dad with puppy eyes, light brown and framed with thick black eyelashes.

"Please dad? Pleeease can I have a piggyback? I don't wanna go up the stairs!" And how was Chris supposed to be able to refuse when his son used those adorable eyes on him, so much like Darren's?

"Of course you can Ev" he said and sat down at the balls of his feet so that his son could hop on his back, and then stood straight up again, "let's race with daddy!"

He ran up the stairs, Darren close behind him as he'd quickly caught on. Everett was screaming with laughter, the sound making both Darren and Chris laugh as well. When they got the top of the stairs, Darren went into one room with Ryleigh to put her to bed properly while Chris went into Everett's room, the boy still clinging on to his back. Chris let him slide off carefully and then helped him out of his clothes and into his Harry Potter pyjamas. When he was just finished Darren came into the room, a smile huge on his face.

"She slept through that, I can't believe her!" he laughed fondly, and put an arm around Chris's waist as they both watched their son climb up into his bunk bed.

"She's like her father" Chris pointed out and poked Darren in the ribs, "You can sleep through anything!"

Darren kissed Chris cheek before turning to their son.

"No games tonight Ev, it's real late!" he said as Everett had just brought out his game boy. The boy pouted.

"Aw, no fun" he whined, but gave his father the console, "I was just gonna catch my Rapidash!"

"What do you even want a Rapidash for? It's lame as—" Darren began but broke off as Chris elbowed him.

"You'll catch it tomorrow sweetie" he assured their son, and then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight darling, I love you!"

"Love you too dads!" Everett said and yawned, singing "gotta catch 'em all" to himself as his fathers left the bedroom. Darren took Chris hand as they'd closed the door to their son's room, Ryleigh's open from across them. She was a bit scared of the dark so she wanted the door open while she slept. As soon as the door to their bedroom was closed, Chris lips were on Darren's. It was sweet and tender, loving and adoring. They were familiar with the movements of each others tongues, but their hearts still fluttered when they were connected like this. Ten years had nothing on their passion, it still burned as bright as it had those first couple of months of their relationship. That first time after Darren had realised that he was in fact very much gay and very little straight and had pretty much attacked Chris's mouth backstage at the Glee Live Tour 2011. They were still as ridiculously in love, even though they were now aged 36 and 33 and their children were 4 and 2. Some things never changed, Darren was sure of it. He was sure that he would never stop loving Chris in this curious, passionate way they say only the ones at the beginning of a relationship could. Because he still adored the man he'd married. His beauty still stunned him breathless and his wits still managed to surprise him and make him laugh. He fell in love with Chris all over again every single day.

**. . . . .**

They pulled away and stared at each other, the only light in the room coming from the window as neither of them had turned the light on. The moonlight made Chris face look even paler, his skin glowing. They got undressed in front of each other, their eyes never leaving the others. Soon, they were both naked, and in one quick stride Chris threw himself at Darren.

"You're so damn beautiful" Chris gasped between kissed, his hands roaming his body. "I can't believe how beautiful you are!"

Darren broke away from Chris lips, pulling him towards the bed by the waist, Chris kissing his shoulder and neck as they were walking. When they reached the bed, he pushed Chris down on it gently, watching his gorgeous naked husband crawl up on it and spreading his legs a little so that Darren would fit between them. He groaned and then climbed on top of Chris, lowering himself down over that perfect body and attaching his lips to Chris's once again. He licked at the lower lip for a second before sucking it into his mouth, making Chris moan loudly. He started tracing his familiar paths of Chris's mouth with his tongue, grinding his hips down to meet his hard cock. When he felt as though he was going to faint, he pulled his mouth away and started kissing the neck. He didn't leave marks there anymore, he'd stopped doing those years ago, but he knew Chris still appreciated him kissing there and so he did. He felt Chris roaming hands reach his ass, and groaned as he felt him squeeze it hard, pushing his crotch down onto his erection.

"Oh Chris, _god_!" he moaned into Chris ear, taking the earlobe in his mouth, knowing it would make Chris squirm underneath him. The friction made both of them gasp, and for a few seconds all that could be heard was their ragged breathing as they kept rubbing against each other. Darren started kissing at Chris collarbone, reaching one hand down to finally put it around Chris cock. Chris started whimpering, his fingers twining into Darren's curls as he pulled his face up so that he could kiss him again. He was gasping into Darren's mouth, and Darren picked up the pace a bit. Suddenly he felt Chris hand on his own though, pulling it away from his dick.

"Make love to me Darren" he whispered, "It's been so long."

"But the kids?" Darren asked, trying to ignore the way his cock was aching with the need to be inside of his husband. They never made love when the kids were at home.

"They're dead asleep, it's so late. Please? I need you!" Chris begged and Darren couldn't resist even if he'd wanted to. He leaned in to kiss him deeply before pulling away again, reaching his hand up to put his fingers against Chris lower lip. Chris sucked three of them into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tips, making Darren groan. Once the fingers are thoroughly wet, Darren pulled them out and reached down to Chris ass. He teased the ring of muscle for only a few seconds before he pushed one finger in gently. He let Chris relax around it before sliding another one in, and after a while he began to scissor them, Chris moaning into his neck.

"Darrenohgodyes!" he gasped as Darren brushed his finger over the prostate. "ohfuckyeah!"

"Shh, baby, breathe!" Darren whispered gently into Chris hair, "You've gotta keep it down okay?"

He slipped another finger in as he caught Chris lips with his own, trying to muffle the noises Chris was making. This was one of the main reasons they never made love when the kids were around, Chris was quite loud in bed. Darren felt him trying to fuck himself into his fingers and pulled them out, deciding that he was ready.

"Can you hand me the lube baby?" he asked, but Chris snorted and slid down, taking Darren into his mouth before he'd even realised what was going on. He almost screamed at the sensation, but stopped himself before it got to late, only letting out a strangled cry. Chris worked quickly on him, making him all wet and pulling of with a popping sound.

"You've gotta keep it down baby!" Chris echoed Darren with a giggle, and Darren swatted at his chest lightly as he came back into his line of sight. He lined himself up, kissed Chris tenderly and then pulled in slowly. Both men groaned at the feeling, and the kissing became more heated as Darren slid almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Chris brought his leg up over Darren's thigh, pulling him in much deeper.

"Fuck, Chris!" Darren moaned into his husband's mouth, Chris scratching his back with his sharp fingernails. He started thrusting faster, his hand on the small of Chris back pushing him even deeper inside. Chris started whimpering again, and Darren knew that meant he was close. He reached his hand down between them and put it on Chris cock again, staring to jerk him off in an uneven rhythm as he thrust even harder. He felt the heat in his lower abdomen as he was getting close as well. "Ah, Chris! _Ohgodohgodohgod_!" he tried to stay quiet, but Chris was clenching down hard on his cock with each thrust now, and it was almost impossible.

"I love you Darren!" Chris sighed as he came, come spurting all over Darren's fist and stomach. Chris clenched down even harder and Darren saw tiny stars as he too came inside his husband. He thrusted a few more times before pulling his softening cock out, and Chris make a longing noise, as if he already wanted it back. He leaned away towards the drawer next to the bed and pulled out some baby wipes and cleaned himself and Chris off. He threw it at the floor, making a mental note to remember to pick it up first thing in the morning. Right now he just wanted to craw up into the arms of his husband, post-orgasm cuddling was his favourite part of the sex. He snuggled in close, kissing at Chris jaw as Chris started to trace patterns along his shoulder blades.

"I love you too Chris!" he whispered as he kept kissing, knowing how much his husband loved those words coming from him. He said it at least ten times a day, making sure Chris wouldn't forget. Even though he always seemed so confident, Chris could be really insecure, and Darren never wanted him to feel that way. "I love you so much!"

"As I love you!" Chris whispered back, his hand coming up to cup Darren's cheek so that he could bring his face up to his level. "I always will!"

Darren smiled and leaned in to kiss at Chris nose, his eyelids, his cheekbones before finally letting his lips rest at Chris's. They kissed for a few seconds, loving and tenderly before Chris yawned and Darren pulled away and let his face rest at the curve of his husband's neck.

"Goodnight darling" he sighed and closed his eyes, excited for tomorrow and the fact that he was going to fall in love with Chris all over again.

**. . . . . **

**Author's Note; okay so that ending was crap. But as I said, I hope you liked this. PLEASE, let me know? Review and make my life happier! But review if it was crap as well ,and tell me what I should have done.**

**I love you guys so much, thank you for reading this. You're amazing all of you.**

**(Also, yet again, if you wanna go check out my tumblr, it's tickleme-doeface. tumblr. com)**


End file.
